Wishbone
by asagohan-no-bento
Summary: Meeting relatives is always hectic. Meeting Doumeki's relatives was something else entirely. Dou/Wata. Oneshot. R


A/N: Hey everyone! Happy Turkey day! I couldn't think of a better holiday for Watanuki when you do nothing but cook and consume all day, and thus this fic! I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: xxxHolic belongs to CLAMP, lucky them.

**Wishbone**:

--

Tomorrow would be Doumeki's and my first holiday together. That's right _together_.

Doumeki and I had been officially dating for about two weeks now, all to the excited squeals of my previous infatuation Himawari as well as the all-knowing, taunting smiles and snide remarks from both Yuko and Mokona.

_"Ah Watanuki, that's just so cute!" _Himawari had stated after witnessing the unsuspected capture of my chin between two dextrous fingers. I had quickly pulled away, waving my hands frantically above my head, trying to shake off my pounding heart and fervid blush.

_"Ah, come on Himawari! He's just messing with me!" _ I had called after her when she walked away, saying something like "_You guys must need some privacy." _smiling all the while. I let out a deep sigh as I watched Himawari turn the corner, waving back at us before she disappeared.

_"I'm not messing with you." _Doumeki mumbled and I turned to glare at him. _"What?" _I retorted. He looked at me with probably the most emotion I've ever seen on his face and my breath escaped from my chest. Doumeki looked down, uncharacteristically non-forthcoming. _"We need to talk." _All I could do was shake my head and walk silently to class with him.

And thus our current situation a whole two weeks later, strangely comfortable, resting on Doumeki's chest, allowing our previously consumed food to rest. Doumeki's breath was wonderfully even, a lullaby all on its own and I felt myself drifting to sleep.

Tomorrow I would be celebrating Thanksgiving at Doumeki's house, _with Doumeki's family._ I was nervous to say the least. I mean, I've met his parents plenty of times, but not as their beloved only son's _boyfriend. _

I felt Doumeki's possessive grip tighten around my shoulder's. "Nervous?" He asked softly, and I shivered, he had gotten better at predicting my thought process. "A bit." I answered allowing more of my weight to fall into his chest. I heard him chuckle behind me and I turned to face him. "What is it?!" I ordered. He just looked at me, face still his usual stoic wall of perfection.

"I don't see why." He stated. "You've already won over my dad with your cooking, and my mom just by doing that." He smiled smuggly, so technically a smirk. He had become so much more open, more dependent, more trusting, in the last couple weeks, and it just made me laugh. How could I ever think he was an emotionless oaf, with a smile like that?

"Well, you know...its your family, what if they don't like me. What if I do something stupid?" I rambled, a small blush deepening on my face and I looked down at my lap. This just created another spat of laughter from Doumeki. "Well, I think its physically impossible for you to not do something stupid."

I scowled at his remark and crossed my arms defiantly. "Well so-rry that I'm a flailing maniac." I humph, turning my head to the side. Doumeki placed one large hand on the cheek faced away from him and pushed my face to look at him.

"You're forgiven." He whispered, pulling me in for a passionate kiss which handicapped me completely.

..

_"This is just terrible!" Came an angered, disgusted, feminine voice. "How could you burn the TURKEY?!" She screamed. I began to curl in upon myself in the corner of the kitchen, cowering from the angry woman, trying not to face what I had done. "I'm sorry, I just-I" _

_"We always knew you were a bad choice for our son. We'll never except you, LEAVE!" She demanded, pointing towards the door. Tears began to pool in my eyes. "No, I'm sorry, it was an accident." I whimpered apologetically. "Out." She yelled back, "Ple-" I began to beg. "OUT!"_

"AHHHHHHH!" I yelled, bolting up in bed, hands gripped tightly in the bed sheets. My breathing was hard, and I couldn't see straight. I felt movement next to me and I turned, a blurred form coming into dulled focus.

"Are you okay Kimihiro?" Came the concerned drowsiness of my partner. Doumeki's face finally became crystal clear, and my breath began to calm. He rubbed one of his eye's as he sat up, staring at me intently with the other. I smiled weakly, the small fragments of my dream leaving my mind completely. "Yeah, just a bad dream." I breathed lightly. Doumeki looked at me concerned and then once confirming I was fine, looked over to the alarm clock on the bedside table.

"Its only three, lets get back to sleep." He stated and looked back at me. I nodded my head and lay back in bed. Doumeki loomed over me, studying my features. "What?" I asked, blushing slightly from the intensity of his stare. He just shook his head.

"It'll be fine." He stated, reassuring all of my worries and I smiled, hooking my wrists behind his neck. "I know." I said as I pulled him in for a deep embrace, falling asleep almost instantly.

..

"Shizuka! Welcome home." Doumeki's cheery mother exclaimed as she pulled him in for a motherly hug.

"It great to she you again Mrs. Doumeki." I stated awkwardly once she had let go of her son, and she smiled. "You too Watanuki, ah, but don't be so formal, it makes me feel so old." She said again in her motherly tone pulling my into a hug as well. "Mom will suffice." She whispered in my ear, and I grinned, nodding against her shoulder. We parted and we both shared a satisfied smile.

She stood back and looked at the both of us, then clapped her hands together. "Well, come in come in!" She gestured inside and we followed.

The inside of the Doumeki house was the same as usual, just much more crowded, and far bigger then I had originally imagined. I was dragged-erm, brought- through room after endless room of every some form of family relation possible, a basket -case- full of smiles all the while.

And what's worse, Doumeki's mother was just _far _too welcoming. "Oh, I haven't seen you in so long! How are you? Yes, this is Doumeki's boyfriend, Watanuki." She would state happily as a routine greeting, leaving me with a rather deep shade of crimson on my cheeks, as I awkwardly shook hands with whichever form of ancestry it was this time.

Oh wait, maybe that wasn't what was worse. Not only was my boyfriend's mother full of the 'let's make Watanuki feel completely at home (and maybe just creep him out a little)', but the ENTIRE family was full of this newly discovered Doumeki hospitality.

But now I'm just sounding hypocritical right? Here I was worrying that they would hate me, and find out differently -_quite _differently- and I'm saying its creepy. But, people just don't do that _right_? _Especially _your lover's _parents. _

We had finally arrived in the kitchen and an enormous sigh heaved itself out of my chest. I heard Doumeki chuckle behind me, causing a rather pronounced nerve to appear in more then one location on my face.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" I exclaimed in rather close proximity to Doumeki's ear. He plugged it and looked at me, same incurable smirk on his soft lips. "Told you it would be fine." He said and I blew up.

"You planned this didn't you! Get Watanuki all riled up over your GIGANTIC family despising him and then WHAM! Everyone's so welcoming, all my problems are sol-" I was cut off by Doumeki's mother's covered giggles.

"Ah you two are too adorable. Don't pick on him so much Shizuka." She playfully scolded. Then she turned her face towards me and grabbed one of my wrists. "Ready to start cooking Kimihiro?" She asked in an agreeable tone.

My mouth still hung slightly open, not used to such a caring touch. I nodded weakly, smiling slightly. She smiled back and dragged me towards the kitchen's central island where a literal truck load of ingredients littered the marble top. Once I was stuck to the spot where I stood, eye's wide, taking in the sheer amount of food present, Doumeki's mom turned back to her plain faced son and shooed him out of the room.

"Go on go on, _We _need as much space as possible." She stated and the underlying message was delivered. Doumeki shook his head and looked at me. "Just watch your back okay?" He asked, or was it more of a _warning_?

Once Doumeki was out of the room Mom turned towards me, hands on hips, huge smile on her face. "Ready to get started Kimihiro?" And I nodded in anticipation.

"For what exactly?" I asked, voice quivering. in what I can only assume to be fear. Her eye's gleamed, a shine reflecting off her teeth. "Come On In Girls!" She called to the outside of the screen door. Suddenly a rampage of females entered the previously spacious kitchen. I was at a complete loss, what in the hell is going on with this family?

The band of estrogen seemed to have locked their sights on me and they swarmed, ohh-ing and ahhh-ing. "Look at his skin its so _creamy_." "And soft." "What an unusual eye color!" "My wouldn't we kill for that figure?" Were the tangle of comments that were surrounding my ears, plunging itself into my mind.

"Now now, stop your ogling. He's Shizuka's." Came Mom's cry of rescue and she motioned for the girls to give me some room. I pulled down my shirt trying to gain some composure. Mom smiled again and looked me up and down. "So tell us what we have to do." She said in her manneristic cheery tone.

It took a few moments for me to register what she said, and when the light bulb had finally gone off I looked at the women, then the island full of unprepared food. I then looked at them with a wicked smile on my face.

"Whose on prep-work?"

..

A whole nine hours later and we all finally huddled around about five dinning tables placed together. Doumeki and I had been seated in the middle of one side, Doumeki's mother and father-who had already began chowing down on the food placed in-front of him- across from us. Mom coughed loudly to get everyone's attention. Once everyone had stopped their conversations and were looking towards the apparent Ring-leader Mom began to speak.

"Well as is tradition, let's start our thanks." She said, and then gestured towards herself and her husband. "We'll do it this year."

I leaned towards Doumeki and whispered under my breath, careful that only he would hear me. "What's going on?"

"You'll see." He whispered back, grabbing my hand under the table and giving it a firm squeeze. Then Mom started to talk.

"This year, we're thankful for a lot of things, good health and wealth, but we have one more precious item to be thankful for." She then smiled motherly at me and I returned it awkwardly. "Like Shizuka's wonderful choice of partner!" And the whole family applauded loudly, throwing out comments like "Here Here!" or "Thank God!" and another blush took over my cheeks for the ub-seenth time today.

"Thank you." I shyly responded and everyone joined in with a chorused. "AWWWW." and the blush continued to deepen, Doumeki laughing quietly all the while.

"Well, that's enough of that. How about we eat?!" Came Mom's commanding, yet playful voice.

"Already one step ahead of you dear." Retorted Doumeki's father and everyone began to laugh as they dug into the lovingly prepared abundance of food.

..

"We'll see you at Christmas?" Asked Doumeki's...uncle, I think, and we looked at each other. "Definitely." I responded. The response came from another vaguely identified relative behind the row of closer related individuals.

"That's a relief. Its been awhile since I had a meal that good." And the majority of the family nodded and hummed in response. I looked at my feet and Doumeki linked our fingers again pulling me out the door.

I looked back at them, waving. "Thank you all so much! See you soon!" I yelled and everyone returned the wave. "Take care of him Shizuka." Mother called. Doumeki just put his hand up in response as he continued to pull me from the temple and towards my apartment.

When we reached the gate I swore I could have heard some sort of comment along the lines of, "Bet he's been dying to show him what he's grateful for." Followed by booming laughter.

..

When we finally breached through my front door Doumeki hugged me from behind. "Ugh, so heavy." I complained at he looked at me from over my shoulder.

"Didn't I tell you so?" He breathed into my ear and I shivered. "I guess." I responded lightly. The grip tightened and I felt lips on the back of my neck, causing my breath to hitch. I could feel Doumeki's smirk against my skin.

"I'm thankful for that." He whispered again, moving to the nape of my neck, blowing warm air onto the sensitive skin. A chill ran down my spine. "And that." He continued. Doumeki then turned me around, gripping my shoulder's lovingly. "And this." He stated, leaning into me, capturing my parted lips. leaving me completely breathless. I was carefully pushed towards the ground, lips never leaving, every whispered thank you swallowed hungrily by the other, despite being completely full from the Thanksgiving feast.

Yeah, I was definitely thankful for that.

--

A/N: Well, did you like? This was my first holiday fic, and my first oneshot for that matter. I hope you liked it please review.


End file.
